Queen Of The Sky
by thefandomdoctor
Summary: Cynthia Black is your average cliché demigod that doesnt know that they are a demigod. She is a runaway-breakout-troublemaker-monster seeing girl that due to her past is ignored and stayed away from. But what happens if on the last day of term she is offered a place at a mysterious summer camp? Set in BotL. Rick owns the demigod life and his characters. I own the plot and my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The First Chapter

"OH MY GOD. WHERE THE HECK IS MY MAKEUP!" Cali yells from her room. I groan and bury my face in my pillow. Her brown hair is in a pretty braid and the glasses on the end of her nose magnify her brown eyes.

"You tried looking up your arse?" I say sitting up. Sari giggles, her black hair falling in her hazel eyes.

Cali turns as fast as a snake, only just getting what I said. Then she smiles her evil smile.

"If I was you, I would be rushing right now and skipping breakfast. Check the time, 'sweetie'"

I look at the time. 7: 40. My bus leaves at 8:00.

"Oh, Sh-" I started to say jumping out of bed and rushing get everything.

"Language, theres a two year old in the room" Cali says swiftly, cutting me off.

"IM SIX AND VERY ADVANCED FOR MY AGE THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Sari yells from the other side of the room. We share a room and Cali gets one to herself.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Cali?!" I shout at her, trying to get ready. I skip breakfast and add extra food to my lunch.

She smiles at me again, even more evilly- if that's possible.

"Because YOU took my makeup"

She makes an attempt at looking strong and sassy. The attempt -As predicted- fails miserably.

"Cali, A. I don't think Cynthia even wears make up. B. Its been on your table the whole time" Sari says. As she said, she is quite advanced for her age.

She knew how funny it would be if she didn't tell Cali.

"I hate you both- UGH" Cali shouts. I'm ready.

"LETS GO, BUS IN THREE MINUTES" I shout and Cali gets up with me. We run out the door to our stop. Fortunately its the stop three houses down from us.

We get there just as it arrives.

Cali hops on first and marches straight for her friends. Cali is only nine and still goes to Carrington primary, which believe it or not 'allows' makeup. Sari goes to a different primary because Cali refused to help the six year old catch the bus. I go to Goode High, due to being kicked out of every other school within two years of living here.

I hop into my seat at the front, with only my bag for company. No one asks for a seat, no matter how crowded the bus gets. I'm not surprised, with my past you get used to it.

I have been kicked out of so many schools I stopped counting. I ran away from nine care homes and six orphanages within fourteen years of life. Not to mention the prison break and the police.

Its quite surprising how fast news travels in Manhattan.

My current care mother (Anissa) was kind and caring. She especially asked to have me and Sari. Cali however was actually Anissa's daughter and had made it clear right from the beggining that she didn't like us. Hated us even.

I took out my brick- I mean nokia out of my bag and opened up solitare. I discovered pretty fast that doing this meant everyone ignored me and I could listen to other conversations on the bus.

I clicked new game, tucked a stray bit of ash blonde hair behind my hair and re-adjusted my ponytail. I spend the next few moments flicking my bluey-greeny-gray eyes across the screen, trying to make another move. I sneak a look out the window and put my brick- I mean phone away.

I pick up my bag and click the button. Other people swing their bags onto their shoulders. The bus stops and I get off.

I walk to the office/entrance into the school. As I walk through and go to my locker,which is unfortunatly next to Marley Pait and Paighton Mastas. Queen bees 1 and 2.

Lucky me. Note the sarcasm.

I take out my locker key and... Speak of the devil- guess whos there?

Waiting.

For someone.

I roll my eyes, stuff my key back in my bag and turn to walk off in another direction.

"Cynthia" someone calls me. I turn to see Marley and Paighton walking over to me with big smiles on thier faces.

I panic.

My eyes flick from place to place, searching for an exit. I think about running but then realise a huge problem. I only do exercise once every week or so. These girls do gymnastics, cheerleading and dance like its a flippin religion. Running wasn't an option.

They had me cornered. I gave up.

"What?" I say bitterly.

"He-eyy Cyn-thi-a, how ar-e you?" Marley says in that weird way that queen bees supposedly talked. Some words were stretched out and other said in various speeds.

It was every bit annoying as you'd think it would be.

Her hair brown with black on the ends and her eyes have contacts to make her eyes purple.

"Go to he-" I began to say. But of course, I am interupted.

"Yeah thats... like, great" Paighton says really fast. So fast that I'm actually quite impressed. "We need a someone who is... like... um... a tomboy?"

Paightons hair is ginger red with blonde streaks in it and her eyes hold ice blue contacts.

I narrow my eyes, I have a bad feeling about this.

"One who will wear... like an army jack-et willingly" Marley says looking disaprovingly at my army jacket. Then she stops to think and remembers something. "Its like a modeling job"

I make a face.

"Heeeeeeelllllllllllllllll no. Go bother some other innocent being" I say.

Marley opens her mouth to speak but I stop her.

"No. F*ck You, F*ck You, Im out" I pull both middle fingers at them and walk back to my locker. I hear them talk behind me.

"I can't understand why she did that, Marley" I hear Paighton say. She is pretty thick.

"No one can understand anything she does, Paighton" Marley says. I think shes the mastermind. Think.

I hear a flick of hair and both girls storm off in different directions. I quickly start putting my stuff in the locker. A guy wearing jock uniform comes up to me. I dont even look up.

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Marley and Paighton went that way" I cut him off and point to where Marley and Paighton went. He nods and walks over.

I take my books and pencilcase. I turn around and pull the finger to my right just as a camera goes off.

The ginger haired boy with the camera beside me cusses.

"Dammit Cynthia. I'm trying to put you in the damn yearbook... Stop pulling the finger at the camera!"

He walks off cussing.

I start to walk off in the direction of my English class. Once there, I see a guy standing in the doorway.

The guy that flirts with frikin everyone.

Everyone.

"Hey Cynthia, You lookin Fiiiinnnnnee" He says, black hair in his black eyes.

"Hey douche, get out of my way" I say. He rolls his eyes and lets me past. I also had a feeling that his eyes werent on my face as I went past.

Perv.

I sat down in my spot by the window with my stuff on the desk.

Another girl came into the class and the guy (Halter) did the same thing. He did it to the girl after her and the the girl after her, etc, etc. A few times I swore I saw him wink at few guys that came in.

See what I mean by Weirdo Perv?

The bell rang and the teacher came in. Ms Hampton our new reliver. She was pretty and young. Halter, being the weirdo he is whistled, winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ms Hampton turned to face him.

"Detention afterschool, Halter" She said, looking at his books to see his name.

"What?!" He said. All the girls beamed at the teacher, while the guys bit their tongues to stop from laughing. "I have soccer afterschool!"

"Should have thought about that then. Detention afterschool today and tommorow" She said. Halter paled. "Because you talked back at me"

"But theres no school tommorow?!" He exclaims. That boy never learns, doesnt he.

"Dentention afterschool today, tommorow and the day after" She says.

I think Halter is close to getting it knocked into his thick skull.

"I am as aware as all the other teachers that you do this often and I have been told to do something about it. I should be giving you a week of detentions, but I'm being nice... Take it or leave it" She says. Halter gulps.

"Yes ma'am" He stutters. Ms Hampton smiles.

"Now, to the lesson" She then goes on and teaches like nothing happened. Halter won't be flirting for some time.

Ms Hampton is one of the best teachers ever. She doesnt believe in homework and she teaches stuff so clearly that even the thick kids got it.

Thats pretty much the only people who even talk to me.

Helpers/Teachers - Because they have to.

Queen bees 1 and 2 - Because they want something or want to take a stab at me.

The flirty douche - Because as the official flirty douche, he has to.

Red-Head camera guy - Because he wants me in the yearbook for: Being Kicked Out The Most Schools.

Not to forget the principle, who hates me for no reason.

Yay.

Fun, Fun, Fun.

The bell rang and we all got up to go to our form rooms.

I stayed where I was, this was my form room. After five minutes people began to pile all took their seats.

Ms Hampton took the roll and then read out a few notices. Thats when the principal delivered a message through the intercom.

"Sorry to disrupt the classes, but can Cynthia Black come to my office please"

Words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh shit. What have I done now"

The class laughed. Which of course suprised me, due to the fact they never talked to me and ignored me instead.

I remebered what happened with Halter and realised that I could be in deep trouble. But what she did next made everyone smile.

"Due to the fact that I like you, Im ganna ignore that" She said. "But next time, swear more quietly"

"Y-Yes ma'am" I say and get up. I walk up to the door way and as I'm about to leave I notice a girl the back doing something.

She holds three fingers to her lips then turns them towards me.

I dont know who she is but I know what shes doing. I am grateful for it, it gives me courage that I'm not getting expelled.

I march through the empty hallways untill I make it to the principals office.

I take a breath and walk in.

Inside, the principle sits. Her black-gray hair in a messy bun, with a pencil in it. She looks like one of those bad librarians that tell you off if you breathe. Her eyes are greeny- yellow and glasses sit on the edge of her nose.

There is a nametag on the desk that says: Ms Kastel.

"Sit down, Miss Black" She says. I take her order and sit on the leathery uncomfortable thing in front of me.

She must be able to smell my fear and nervousness, because she smiles and says:

"Dont worry, I'm not expelling you. Today, that is"

If thats meant to be comforting, then I'm a shovel.

"Why did you call me?" I say.

"Ah, You have been offered a place in at a summer camp. Which your caremother Anissa has accepted on your behalf. It leaves in an hour, so we were to send you home to get your stuff" Ms Kastel said.

"What?! Why?" I say. I dont want to go to summer camp.

"Its for people with your symptoms. ADHD, dyslexia, runaway, troublestarter and seeing monsters. They checked your file. Quite ridiculous if you ask me- but if it works it works" She says.

"So its basically a camp for misfits then?" I say distraut. What, why? Why would Anissa agree to this?

"If you want to see it like that. Your choice. Anyway, Im driving you so... Lets go!" She says getting up. I get up and follow her slowly, trying to get my head around it.

Ms Kastel leads me to a Mini Cooper, which I would expect her to own. She laughs and gets into the Land Rover next to it. I hop in after her.

I still have no idea whats going on.

Yay! I posted my first chapter ever- On . So what do you think? Pls review and all that good stuff~Kay MaJay


	2. Chapter 2: Bus Ride

(AN: for the sake of the story, the Stolls are twins.)

The car starts up and leaves the car-park. I honestly don't know what is actually going on. I look out the window as we leave the school and see all the kids in my class squishing their noses against the window. I turn my gaze back to the front.

"So. You heard of this camp before now? Know anything about it?" Ms Kastel asks from beside me.

"No." I say flatly. Why would I be so suprised if I had already heard of it? Probably a number of reasons, but you know what I mean.

"Ah. Well, I think you will like it to be honest." Ms Kastel says. I glare at her, I know she is my principal and all- but seriously? From what she has said about it so far, its a place for troublemakers.

"How?" I say. Ms Kastel looks at me for a moment, before turning her attention back to driving.

"Its not what you think, OK. In that camp you will learn some very useful and definatly interesting skills. The camp is designed to test you. To make you stronger." She says. I look at her. She does not look so old once she is out of school, like she is in her forties.

"So a military camp." I say. I hear Ms Kastel sigh and see her pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Its not a military camp! Find out yourself then, anyway we're here." She says. I open my door and she seems to remember something. "Oh, Cynthia. Keep your hands on your wallets when near or inside Cabin 11"

"Uh, Okay." I say. What the hell is Cabin 11? I dissmiss the question and climb out the car. A thought climbs into my mind and I decide to voice it. "Ms Kastel... How do you know all this. About the camp, I mean?"

She smiles at me. That is a first, I didnt think she could smile.

"Because I have been there, dear. Anyway- Enjoy Camp Half-Blood!" She says and then drives off.

What.

I walk to the door and see if its locked. It isnt. Ryan must be home. Let me explain, Ryan was Anissa's actual child and actual brother to Cali. The twenty-two year old ahd brown eyes and brown hair. He drove Sari to school and helped us every now and then. I walk in.

"Ryan?" I call out and start to go to my room. Once I get into the hallway, he sticks his head out the door to my room.

"I was told you need help packing?" He says. I rush into my room and hug him. Ever since I came here, he treated me like I was his long lost sister. He was a lot nicer than Cali was.

"Where the hell do I start?! I don't even know what I need!"I start saying frantically, realising that I don't know what go pack. Ryan digs in his pockets and when they come back out they hold a list.

"Mom- I mean Anissa, gave me this list. Which happens to be the list of things you need and... Look! Shes even put how much underwear and clothing items you need." He says. I laugh, Anissa was always prepared for everything.

"Lets get started then, we need to be packed in like... 45 minutes?!" I say. Ryan soldier salutes me and gets started on the items I need (e.g. torch). He already has a suitcase out and ready. I shake my head and get together the amount of underwear I need.

When I have what I need I put them straight in the suitcase. Ryan makes a face.

"Ew. Girl underwear." He says. I slap him playfully on the shoulder and he fakes hurt.

"Its not like you havent seen underwear before." I say and go to my wooden chest to find some shirts. Ryan shivers and shakes his head before going back to finding the stuff I need.

Due to amazing team work, we get everything done in record time. I have 15 minutes before I am picked up by what Ryan says is a large bus. He asked Anissa a little about what was going on, so he actually knew why he was helping me.

I try and shove a second pencilcase into the suitcase- which due to all the extra stuff I put in, refuses to accept anything else.

"Why do you need a second pencilcase?" Ryan asks.

"Why do you need a brain?" I say back. With one last shove it finally slots in. I wipe my brow. "C'mon, lets wait outside."

I walk through the house and out the front door. I sit on the second step. This is what I did on the last orphanage I went to's steps as I was deciding to run away. Ryan joins me and sits on the step above me.

My suitcase sits in front of me. I haven't had much say in all this and knew very little about the camp.

Originally, I was going to spend the break sleeping and playing videogames inside with the curtains closed. That is probably the reason why Anissa said yes. After any school break all the other kids looked tan, meanwhile I was even paler. If thats even possible.

I hear the sound of a motor coming down our lonely road.

The bus.

I get up and Ryan gets up too. I hug him.

"You have fun, OK?" He says. I nod. The bus stops in front of my house.

I walk up to it and the doors open. I my suit case in and give Ryan one last wave and walk down the aisle, trying to find an empty seat. There is a four seater towards the right-middle of the bus.

I shove my suitcase into the baggage place above the seats and sit down in one of the four empty seats. The bus begins to move and then we are off. Off to wherever it goes next. I take a breif look around.

There are only about five people on the bus, not including me. I reach into my pocket amd pull out my brick-phone. I open up solitare and listen.

One person is talking to another person towards the front. Something about make-up... I choose to ignore this conversation. Someone else is listening to Imagine Dragons. Another person is making a paper plane.

The bus stops and a dozen more people get on. Once everyone is on the bus continues.A asian girl comes over, puts her things up in the baggage thingy and sits opposite to me. Her hair is a dark almost black brown and was pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes were the same dark colour.

"Can I sit here?" She says. I look up from my game of solitare.

"Well- your stuff is already up there so I dont really have a choice, do I?" I say. After today I didn't really feel like dealing with the rest of humanity. She just smiles.

"That attitude is going to get you in trouble someday." She says and sits down diagonal from me- the window seat. I raise my eyebrows.

"Funny, thats what every one seems to say. Considering the fact that the only people that talk to me are teachers and weird pervy dudes..." I trail off, the girl laughs. "I'm serious."

The girl takes a breath and calms herself down.

"I'm laughing because I can relate. To the teacher and pervy dude bit. Not the whole 'Dat attitude ganna give you trouble' part though. For me its more like the whole loud exhale and the 'Not you again'." She says, I nod.

"Oh, I get my fair share of that." I say and she laughs again. I decide to introduce myself. I mean she hasn't gone off shooting weird looks at me and I haven't broken any bones of hers. Thats always a good start. "I'm Cynthia Black, by the way."

The girl smiles and outstretches her hand.

"Dawn Cross," She says. I take it and we shake hands. "This is my first summer here. You?"

"Yeah," I say thinking about how the last hour had gone. "I kinda only knew I was going or even that it existed untill an hour ago."

"Well that sucks." She says.

More people come our way. Two people who look almost the same rush forward towards the seat behind Dawn, screaming something about the window seat. They have blue eyes and brown, slighty curly hair. At the last second the taller one pushes his twin into someone and diverolls into the window seat.

"I win. Just give up Con, I always get the seat first." He says to his twin. His twin pulls a face and slumps down beside him. The girl he was pushed into sticks up her nose.

"STOLLS!" She yells, her brown hair swishing and brown eyes flaming. The twins just roll their eyes. "You do this every damn year. Just give it a bloody rest! Conner, How many times do ever actually beat Travis to the window seat?"

"Shut up, Katie. We don't want any of your pranklessness." Conner says. Then him and Travis gesture warding off evil.

"UGH- Why do you have to be complete idiots all of the damn time!" Katie yells. She grabs her suitcase and storms down the bus.

"What was she on about?" I hear a girl say, walking over. She is a black haired filipino girl. Her eyes are a warm brown and she is carrying a guitar tuner on a piece of string around her wrist.

"The same thing as every other year." Travis says. Conner glares at him.

"You know what. I don't care, who says I have to sit with you anyway!" Conner says. The girl nods knowingly and Conner makes a face. He gets up and walks over to the seat beside Dawn. "I dont need you. I'll sit with... Whats your names?"

Surprisingly, I introduce myself first.

"Cynthia Black. This is my first time going and I was only told this existed an hour ago."

"Oh. That must suck." He says. He turns to Dawn. "Who are you?"

"Dawn Cross. First summer here." She says. Conner shoots a dirty look at Travis and sat down next to Dawn. On the aisle.

Travis rolls his eyes.

"To stop YOU looking like a complete asshole, I'll join you." Travis says. To prove his point he gets up and shoves his stuff into the baggage thingy above the seats. Conner shoots him another glare before shoving his stuff in too.

The girl cracks up laughing. Travis plops down beside me and smiles.

"So. Your Cynthia right?" He says.

"Yes." I say raising an eyebrow. His mouth curves into a slight smile and his eyes take a mischevious glint.

"Okay. Well, as you probably heard- I'm Travis Stoll. I am one of the heads of the Hermes Cabin." He says.

"Uh. Isn't that a greek god? Actually, I'm assume that this camp names their cabins after greek gods." I say, cautiously. Travis laughs softly.

"Something like that." He says. He pauses before speaking again. "How much exactly do you know about the camp?"

"That its a camp. That its for people with my, Uh, symptoms. Thats pretty much it." I answer honestly. He cocks his head in thought.

"What symptoms?" He asks looking me in the eyes.

Oh, Shit. I sigh and begin my long list of symptoms.

"Runaway, Expelled from tonnes of schools, ADHD, Dyslexia and I broke out of prision... More than once. It wasn't for anything big- I swear to god." I say the last past fast. Hopefully so they don't think I'm a criminal.

I grimace, but all Travis does is grin. He turns to the girl.

"I like this one." He says, grinning. The girl shakes her head and shoves her stuff into the baggage thingy on the other side. She sits down on the other four seater and faces us.

"I'm Melody Goldwood. But, for some weird unknown reason- everyone calls me Dani. Short for Daniella which is my middle name. So... What the heck, call me Dani! I mean, why not?" She says. She runs hand through her hair and I laugh.

"I'm Dawn Cross. First time here." Dawn says.

"Cynthia Black. I only found out about the camp an hour and a bit ago

The bus stops and Dani looks out the window. She sits up more and smiles.

"Harper and Gabby are at this stop." She says. I look down the aisle and see two girls approuching. One sits down next to Dani but the other one stands.

She has black hair that is streaked with a colour that seemed blonde second and the next it was orange or brown. Her eyes were dark and she looked utterly stunning. But one thing I will say is: She was wearing makeup and it was perfect. Which I guess is normal, but with a 14 year old?

"Sorry guys, I'm like sitting with my other frinds this time... Yeah. See ya round." She says before leaving.

"Who is she?" I ask no one in particular. The girl beside Dani leans forward to look at me.

"Gabby Starling, our friend." She says.

She has pretty icey blue eyes and brown straight hair pulled into a plait. Her features are fierce and her skin tone is pale. But oddly, darker than mine.

I'm kinda pale. Not like a dead person pale, more like a skinny unfit girl who barely goes outside in the holidays pale.

"I'm Harper Ray, by the way. You guys must be new." She says, kindly. Dawn and I introduce ourselves for the one millionth time.

The bus stops and more people get on. A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes walks over. Her hair is in a ponytail and has a black ribbon in it. She turns to Conner and despite the fact that there are probably a bakers dozen or more seats left says:

"Can I sit on your lap?" She says to. Conner raises an eyebrow.

"No." He says. The girl looks at him and shoves her stuff in the baggage thingy.

"Too bad." She says and sits on his lap. Conners face went red and made him resemble a tomato.

Travis was the first to crack. He doubled over in fits of laughter and within minutes was gasping for air. Then it was me. As hard as I tried I couldn't keep it in and then all of a sudden we were all laughing.

As we were calming down, we heard a loud- very audible -gasp. We turn to see an asian girl with black hair and black eyes standing in in front of us. Her current smile looks like its kinda in the shape of a 3 (like this :3). Its kinda creepy actually.

"SHIP. SSHHHIIPP. OMG OMG. PERF JUST PERF." She starts screaming and jumping up and down. Dani just sighs, gets up and covers the girls mouth.

"Need any help?" I hear a blonde haired, blue eyed boy say from behind Dawn. I didn't even see him get there.

"Will! Thank Olympus, Ali is having a feels attack... Again." Harper says, getting up and dragging her to a seat across from them.

Will shakes his head.

"Do you know why?" He asks. Dani shakes her head and slaps Ali. Ali makes a face, but still looks like she has seen something so amazingly beautiful it has left her shellshocked.

"Why, Ali why the hell are you being attacked this time?" Harper asks her.

Ali points to Conner and the girl for a few seconds. Then she moves her hand...

To me and Travis.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Dani says pushing Ali back into her seat. Ali puts on her weird ass 3 smile again and chuckles like a mad-woman.

Dani sits down and Ali shoots one last look in Travis and I's direction. Then she pulls a clipboard labeled: Shipping Forms thingy, out of fucking no-where. Seriously, I swear to god she didn't have it before. She begins to scribble on it.

Ali is kinda scaring me. Travis turns to me.

"Just ignore her. She does this to everyone, but she will probably ask you tonnes of weird questions throughout the day. Her and her. Uh. Brother Ace." He says.

"Huh." I say, obviously thinking about it.

"What the hell..." Another girl says as she approuches us. Her black hair is pulled into a plait and her eyes are a dark brown. "I obviously missed something."

Alice looks up from her notepad and smiles the creepy 3 smile again.

"Tash! Hey, come sit down. Now we have everyone... INTRODUCTIONS!" She shouts rather loudly.

Tash sat down and screwed her eyebrows together.

"Uh, what about Paisley?" She asks. Ali sighs and shakes her head.

"She can catch up." Ali reasons. The bus stops and no one else seems to notice. A girl hops on and sees theirs no seats.

Her eyes are multiple different colours, but the green in them stands out more than the other colours. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown colour and she looks like a tall eleven year old.

She shoves her suitcase into the baggage placeand then hops up after it. She climbs across the baggage thing until she is above where Dani and Harper are sitting.

"What does Paisley look like?"I ask, tearing my eyes from the girl.

"Chocolate brown hair, this long." Dani says, showing with her hands.

"Eyes mostly green, but have tonnes of other colours too." Ali says.

"Eleven, but tall for her age." Harper says.

"Joined last summer. Why?" Will finishes.

"No reason." I says glancing at the girl in the baggage thing. She smiles at me.

"I'll start. I'm Ali Heart, fifth summer here." Ali says, she then turns to me. "Your turn."

"Okay. I'm Cynthia Black, I was only told about this camp... Two hours ago." I say.

"Travis Stoll." Travis says.

"Conner Stoll." Conner says.

"Dawn Cross, first summer here." Dawn says.

"Will Solace." Will says from behind Dawn.

"Neveah Thorne. First summer." The girl sitting on Conner says. She pulls on a beanie hat that looks like a zebra. "I'm a zebra."

"Melody Daniella Goldwood. Call me Dani. Everyone else does for some weird reason." Dani says.

"Harper Ray." Harper says.

Ali glares at Tasha.

"Tasha. Yeah, I dont have a last name." She says, looking quite scared of Ali.

Ali smiles like a maniac.

"And, thats everyone-" Ali starts to say.

Thats when Paisley pokes her head out the baggage thingy. The group jumps in shock at her sudden movement. I laugh and she smiles.

"Paisley Brown. Second summer." Paisley says.

The bus stops and the driver whispers something into a campers ear. The camper stands and shouts.

"STAY IN YOUR SEATS. WE ARE HERE." they say. The campers on the bus cheer.

We are here.

Yay. Second chapter is up! What are your thoughts? -Kay MaJay.


End file.
